Direction l'autre monde!
by MikageKun
Summary: "En gros, on n'a qu'à dire merci à Monsieur dragounet qui est persuadé que 500 ans de prison ça suffit pas? Et à Kanzeon qui ne sait même pas sauver proprement les gens! Bon bha voilà les mecs! On a plu qu'à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous!" ay-man couples à venir.
1. chapitre 1

_**Oya, Oya!**_

_**C'est quand on se lance dans ce genre de truc qu'on se dit le plus mais tu y arriveras jamais pas petite, t'es trop feignante! Et finalement un beau jour on s'aperçoit qu'on a réussit!**_

_**Petit leçon du jour kof kof... Bref voilà j'avais envie d'écrire un cross-over, quoi de mieux que deux de mes mangas favoris? Manque juste que je rajoute Nabari et pouf BEST COMBO EVER! Kof kof. Excusez-moi c'est pas un bon jour. Bordel à peine à l'école et tiens, deux pages de devoirs... Euh Merci? Je me calme! Promis! **_

_**Bien, je ferai des couples hoho! Yaoi, oui, c'est assez évident. Bref, bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

**_Déclaré _**_**: Rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'histoire.**_

_**.**_

_**Désolée des fautes ce chapitre n'a pas eu de correction.**_

_**. **_

(1) yokai: monstre

(2) kappa: monstre aquatique du folklore japonais

.

.

.

**Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

_Chapitre 1: Bye bye, mon monde!_

.

.

''Nyônïbô! Grandit!''

Le bâton assomma trois des dizaines de yokais(1) autours d'eux. C'était peu par rapport à la masse qui s'accumulait, mais c'était ça en moins. Le détenteur de l'arme la reprit plus en main et repartit dans la bataille. Ses trois compagnons essayaient tant bien que mal de s'en sortir eux aussi de leur côté mais c'est vrai que le nombre n'aidait pas.

''Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pris au p'tit dej'? Des céréales au Kogaiji?! Ils sont survoltés!'' s'écrit le rouge en faisant tournoyer sa drôle d'arme avec sa chaine.

_Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, Gojyo, mais on dirait qu'il y a distribution gratuite de tes céréales à toutes une tribu! Ils sont un peu trop nombreux, continua le monoclard en esquivant un coup de couteau puis neutralisant tout les muscles du monstre en un mouvement.

_Vos gueules! Qu'on en finisse!'' conclu un beau blond en tenue de moine.

Le membre du bouddhisme pointa son arme sur un monstre et fit un quatra-shot en un coup avec les trois qui s'étaient alignés avec le premier seulement quelques secondes. Il afficha un air dédaigneux aux trois autres et se remit à tirer encore plus énerver. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses conneries! Il devait aller dire ''Coucou'' à Gyûmao et bien plus vite que ça! Sérieusement! A ce rythme, dans cinq saisons il y était encore! En plus, plus vite c'était fini, plus vite il se débarassait du roux disgracieux, bordélique, Don Juan avec son air de kappa(2) par dessus le marché, et de son pote le maître d'école diabolique sous son air adorable et bon enfant! Par contre pour le singe attardé, là, il avait déjà tout essayé, il valait mieux le garder et le nourrir, c'était trop bruyant comme bestiole sinon. Il soupira et recommença un quatra-shot pour montrer à tous son agacement et ce qu'il en coûte. _Le flingue parle, moi, la flemme._

Le petit châtain au bâton trébucha et tomba au sol. Il releva la tête pour voir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il ne souhaitait jamais voir. Encore une fois. _Encore une fois!_ Le moine s'était mis devant lui, le protégeant d'une mort certaine mais prenant les coups à sa place!

''SANZO!'' hurlèrent les trois en même temps.

Le blond soupira encore. Et en plus d'être insupportables, ces trois-là étaient des pleurnichards! Qu'avait-il fait à Konzenon pour mériter ça? Il eut envie de rire. Et lui alors? N'était-il pas le plus gros des imbéciles pour faire deux fois la même erreur? Est-ce vraiment une erreur de par ailleurs? Non, il avait juste voulut sauver Goku au final...Pour une raison incompréhensible certes. Mais il l'avait juste fait. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il sombra.

''Non! _SANZO_!'' hurla le singe.

Hakkai réussit à se libérer de son combat -délaissant Gojyo qui se battait encore lui!- et à atteindre Sanzo maintenu par Goku. Il devait calmer Goku, il devait vite le calmer. Sinon la tragédie se reproduirait. C'était à peine une chance sur dix; mais n'étons jamais trop prudent? Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Sanzo et débuta les soins. Goku se mordit la lèvre, signe évidant d'un grand stress chez lui, tout en déposant Sanzo au sol le plus doucement possible.

''Va aider Gojyo, je m'occupe de Sanzo.''

Goku souffla doucement tout en fermant les yeux. Sanzo était solide, il tiendrait. Il tiendrait c'était certain. On disait bien que les enfoirés vivaient les plus vieux, non? Hakkai était compétant aussi, mais personne ne devait le déranger avec son patient. Il fixa l'énergie verte s'émanant des mains de l'ex-maître d'école. Si seulement il avait ce pouvoir. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas sa partie du voyage, il était le singe, celui qui avait la force. Et aujourd'hui, face à cette petite armée de yokais, il se devait de l'utiliser. Il se releva et sourit à Hakkai.

''Je te fais confiance!''

Plus vaillant que jamais, il se relança bâton en main dans la bataille.

D'où seul coup, une chose tomba du ciel, y traça un long trait verticale et provoquant un moment où le temps semblait être ralentit. Le choc provoque une espèce de tsunami de vent balaya d'un seul coup la quelques soixantaines de monstres qui restait. Goku et Gojyo se fixèrent incrédules alors qu'Hakkai essayait de déterminer ce qui se cachait dans la poussière de l'impact. Un des yokais survivants hurla aux autres:

''On s'casse! C'est un p'tain de dragon les mecs!''

Hakkai regarda les monstres s'évadaient, au moins ça de gagner, et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'apparition. Une autre bourrasque fut envoyée, bousculant même certains gros rochers du déserts ainsi que les monstres loin derrière eux. Ce que ne comprenait pas l'ancien condamné à mort, c'était pourquoi ce vent ne les touchait pas?

''_**SON GOKU!**_''

C'était une voix horrible. Froide, hautaine mais surtout emprise de mépris. Jamais, il n'avait entendu tant d'animosité dans une voix. C'était comme-ci, rien que de l'entendre, toute la haine du monde se concentrer en elle. Mais ce qui fit le plus peur à Hakkai, c'est que cette voix, elle se portait contre nul autre que son adorable coéquipier: Goku.

Une nouvelle torgnole de vent. Une créature grimpa dans le ciel, à chacune de ses pâtes des griffes de couleur bleutée aussi forte qu'un cristal incassable. Ses dents semblaient faits de la même façon et on apercevait nettement les deux immenses canines. Ses yeux de jais purs, sans autre trace de pigment, n'avait confiance en rien et fixait, il pensait, Goku s'en ciller. Ses écailles verdâtres, penchaient en faites vers le émeraudes sauf sur ses énormes ailes qui finissaient suite à un long dégradé sur les noirs. Sa taille devait bien faire deux auberges de trois étages. Il était une bête de cauchemar. Tous était figé devant lui.

''_**SON GOKU!**_''

Goku avala sa salive et fit un pas en avant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sanzo.

''Que veux-tu?

__**GROOOOOAAAA! **_rugit le dragon. _**IMPERTINENT! TE VOILA ENFIN! LES DIEUX ONT ETE TROP DOUX AVEC TOI!**_

_De quoi? S'entonna Goku.

__**ILS NE T'ONT PUNIS QUE 500 ANS! C'EST BIEN TROP PEU POUR TES CRIMES!**_

_ Quels crimes! De quoi parles-tu stupide dragon?!

__**GROOOOAAAAA!**_''

Le dragon s'envola, visiblement vexé et fit quelques pirouettes avant de se poser pile devant Goku. Le vent fit voleter ses cheveux un instant.

''_**TU AS TROP PEU ETE PUNIS! TA VIE ET CEUX DES TIENS EST DANS LE NEANT!**_''

Une grande lumière commença à sortir du dragon. Gojyo, perdu par l'étonnement pensa tout de même à se protéger de sa main droite les yeux. Hakkai fit de même tout en se couchant sur Sanzo. Protéger un malade toujours. Seul Goku se laissa totalement éblouir.

''Non! Goku a été puni comme il se doit! Je ne te laisserai pas faire!''

C'était la voix de Botetsu, ils s'en étaient sûrs. La lumière se stoppa et tout d'un coup un flash.

.

''Excusez-moi! Êtes-vous toujours en vie?''

Il plissa ses yeux. Mmh... C'était quoi cette question de bon matin? On réveillait pas les gens comme ça de bon matin! Et même si on était pas le matin! Franchement Hakkai, en ce moment, il régressait niveau réveil. Hum... Réflexions, Hakkai n'avait pas cette voix. Elle semblait trop jeune pour lui et puis il savait depuis longtemps que c'était plus rapide de murmurer quoi que soit entre déjeuner et nourriture pour le réveiller. Haaaa... Un bon petit-déjeuner... Des céréales...Du pain... De la confiture, du beurre, des croissants frais!

''Je meurt de faim...Sanzo!

_Haha! Ça me rassure que ce ne soit que vôtre estomac qui soit entrain de mourir alors!''

Attendez! Mais il ne connaissait pas cette voix! Et il ne dormait pas sur un confortable lit d'hôtel!

''Kyuuu!'' fit le dragoneau d'Hakkai inquiet tout de même.

Ni dans le jeep donc... _Ouais désolé Hakuryuu mais t'es aussi confortable que le sol, heureusement que j'ai coussin Gojyo! _Ou dormait-il alors? Il plissa les yeux et se concentra mais les bruits alentours ne lui apprirent rien. Bon sang, où était-il? Il ne connaissait même pas le bruit des oiseaux de cet, ce... cette...cela devait être une ville vu l'agitation. Il ouvrit les yeux prêt à demander au garçon qui l'avait aidé où il était quand...

''Gruuuuuuuu!'' la disparition de son cerveau fut avertit par son ventre.

Il se tient l'estomac.

''Kyuuuu! Fit le petit dragon blanc à côté.

_Est-ce que tu viens de de dire que t'es comestible? Demanda-t'il les yeux rayonnant d'étoiles.

_Kyuuu kyu kyuuuuuuu! secoua frénétiquement de la tête la petite créature.

_Allez, juste une patte ou deux!

_Kyuuuuuuuuuuuu!'' s'offusqua son interlocuteur.

_Haha!''

Goku se retourna vers le garçon présent. Il le fixa un instant. Il mettait sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son rire discret. Ses yeux étaient gris, un peu comme l'argent. Un pentacle rayait sa joue gauche. Mais ce qui vit bien sûr en premier Goku était ses cheveux blancs. Blancs comme la neige.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de manger ton ami, je peux te payer à manger!

_Vraiment?

_Oui! Et puis j'avais faim moi aussi!'' répondit l'inconnu avec un sourire.

Goku lui sauta dans les bras.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et les deux histoires continuèrent à s'associer...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Oya!**

**Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu et j'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira autant. **

**.**

**Merci à judith52370 pour son commentaire!**

**.**

**Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

**Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

_Chapitre 2: Bonjour Monsieur Neige!_

.

.

''Ano ~? Pouvez-vous baissez vôtre arme? Demanda gentiment Hakkai tout en essayant toujours de soigner Sanzo.

_Qui êtes-vous?''

L'ancien enseignant soupira. Les hommes beaux étaient donc toujours aussi têtu? A force d'être avec Sanzo et de ne rencontrer que ce genre de personnage il allait vraiment finir par y croire! Regardez, le dernier vrai beau mâle qu'il avait vu était Kôgaiji! Pas très aimable le personnage? Voir un peu trop nerveux et téméraire. Et il ne parlait pas de Gojyo...! Est-ce que Goku deviendrait comme ça lui aussi? Aura-t'il un caractère de merde lui aussi?

Il soupira.

''Comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis Cho Hakkai et celui qui est effondré juste devant vous et le haut moine Genjo Sanzo.

_Tout les moines Sanzo ont été tués depuis le temps par le comte. Qui.ê ?

_He bien si ton _comte_ a tué tout les moines Sanzo depuis longtemps, il semblerait qu'il doive faire une nouvelle liste, par ce que le bonhomme par terre ne risque pas de mourir.

_Il a pourtant l'air à deux doigts de rejoindre ses dieux, sourit méchamment, juste l'ombre d'un instant l'homme au katana et aux longs cheveux jais.

_Oh mais c'est juste une erreur de parcours, ce mec est une teigne. En plus d'être insupportable et aussi têtu que vous!'' Hakkai ne perdait pas son sourire mais l'homme en face de lui fronça les sourcils.

Il sembla rentrer dans un long moment de réflexion. Ce dénommé Hakkai avec son pote le moine venaient de débarquer dans un flash incompréhensible dans sa chambre. Il s'était donc bien-sûr précipité sur Mûgen pour la pointait sur le seul complètement en forme des deux. Un instant de trouble était passé dans les yeux du monoclard et puis il avait posé sa main sur le ventre du bonze, une lumière verte en était sortit! Une lumière! Il avait donc pensé à une innocence, mais ce n'était pas vraiment plausible. Sinon il aurait un pouvoir de téléportation et de soin? Non. Donc il avait utilisé une arche, peu importe laquelle, pour venir et était soit un akuma soit un exorciste à sa recherche pour soit le tuer ou le ramener à l'ordre. Rien qu'il ne l'enchante donc. Il avait un moyashi a chopé merde! Ce pourquoi il essayait de le persuader d'être avec un moine Sanzo, sachant qu'ils étaient tous morts, il ne le savait pas et s'en fichait royalement. Non, en fait, s'il avait posé son épée c'était de toutes façons surtout par ce qu'on ne réveillait pas Kanda Yû la nuit.

''Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu mourras en premier.

_Cette phrase me rappelle quelqu'un,'' songea Hakkai.

Mûgen fut rabattu et renvoyé encore plus proche de son cou.

''Voyons monsieur! Ce n'est pas la peine d'agir si précipitamment! Calmons-nous et buvons un thé bien chaud pour comprendre le mal entend-

_Tu préfères donc que ton ami teigneux passe avant toi?

_Dans d'autre situation je préférerai dire oui mais voyez-vous on a encore besoin de lui et Goku ne sup-''

Le katana fut retiré du cou de Hakkai et plaçait à la vertical. Le kendoka s'avança sur le corps de Sanzo et fixa son sabre juste sur son visage. Il la releva à peine et s'apprêta à la planter lorsque qu'il sentit soudain quelque chose sur son visage. Un pistolet? Il vit deux yeux mauves plantés dans les siens.

''Repense-y à deux fois si tu veux me tuer.''

Il sortit Mûgen du sol et envoya un coup de sabre vers le blond tout un esquivant sa balle. Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre. Sanzo était droit, pistolet bien pointé sur Kanda. Et inversement, la lame de Yû était en direction du bonze.

''Je pense qu'il en faille de même pour toi, souffla Kanda alors qu'un sourire se posait sur visage.

_Oh vraiment?'' s'enquit Sanzo alors que la réciproque venait sur ses lèvres.

Ils baissèrent d'un seul coup et ensemble leur armes, faisant s'étonner Hakkai. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la porte laissant l'ancien enseignant littéralement sur le cul. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer en faites?

''Hakkai, on y va.

_Ha! Euh pardon, je vous suis.'' Il se sentait complètement paumé.

.

''Abors ch'est bon? Demanda le blandinet en avalant ses dangos un à un.

_Suber! Merchi!'' lui répondit le châtain en s'enfilant deux par deux les petits pains à la vapeur.

Ils se sourirent un instant et reprirent les encas. Les clients autours écarquillaient tous les yeux. Quinze assiettes, non seize, maintenant dix-huit! Qu'étaient ces garçons? Des monstres avec un estomac sans fin! Cela devait bien être leur premier repas depuis cinq ans c'était pas possible. Oh! Ils changeaient de plats. Du riz cantonnais maintenant! Cinq bols de commandés. Il semblait presque sûr que cela ne suffirait pas. La serveuse rigola nerveusement alors que les garçon lui sourirent en demanda dix bols de plus. S'ils continuaient comme ça ils allaient finir en pénurie avant la fin de la journée. Elle se retourna en se demandant où ces garçons si maigres mettaient tout ça! En un repas comme ça elle prenait huit kilos elle!

''Ha!'' s'étonna Goku.

Là, lors d'un instant, clients et employés crurent tous qu'il n'avait plus.

''On s'est même pas dit comment on s'appelle!''

La serveuse se fit un face-palm en le voyant finir son plat et en reprendre un autre dans les mains après cette phrase.

''Je suis Son Goku et toi?

_Allen Walker, enchanté.''

Et les voilà repartit. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter décidément. Allen cligna des yeux en même temps que Goku. En fait... Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un mangeant autant qu'eux. Allen était un exorciste de type parasite et de surcroît en pleine croissance. Goku était aussi en croissance mais il rattrapait aussi les 500 ans qu'il avait passé enfermé dans la prison de la montagne.

''En fait que faisais-tu allonger là-bas?

_Ha euh...'' Soudain Goku se rendit compte d'une chose. Il se leva de la table d'un seul coup. ''Sanzo! Oh putain! Sanzo est blessé! Je dois retrouvé Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo! S'ils leur arrivent quelques choses, je, je..!''

Allen se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Goku pour le faire se rasseoir.

''Calmes-toi tu veux? Et explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

_Et bien, on se battait comme d'hab' contre des yokais, Sanzo s'est vraiment blessé pour me sauver mais heureusement Hakkai l'a soigné. Quand soudain pouf! Un énorme dragon qu'y apparaît et me dit: **TU N'AS PAS ETE ASSEZ PUNI! TOI ET LES TIENS DEVAIENT ENCORE PLUS L'ETRE! **Et là, on entend Kanzeon qui hurle: _NON PAS CA! _Et un gros flash puis je me suis réveillais tout à l'heure.

_Euh je vois...tu te battais contre quoi?

_Des yokais?

_Des yokais?

_Bha ouaip des monstres quoi, comme la moitié de la population, moi compris. Et Hakkai aussi.

_Euh...Non. Tout le monde est humain, voir akumas mais là je dois les détruire.

_Aku-quoi?

_Akuma, des monstres de métal formés d'une âme rapellée par le désespoir d'une personne qui l'aimait.

_Euh...OK.

_C'est étrange. J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas d'ici.

_Bha, j'ai rien compris à ton charabia et tu sembles pas avoir compris grand chose au mien...''

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. La serveuse affligée vient prendre la commande des desserts. Huum...Ils n'avaient plus faim? Seulement deux fondants au chocolat? Vous me diriez, tant mieux pour eux. Ils ne liquideraient pas les fins de repas. Elle repartit un peu plus joyeuse vers sa place et passa la feuille au chef.

''Tu...où sommes-nous?

_Dans un restaurant chinois à Londres.

_Où est Londres?

_En Angleterre.''

Goku écarquilla les yeux. Allen attendait patiemment.

''Je ne sais pas du tout où cela se trouve.''

Ok, donc il ne savait pas où il était, juste qu'il n'y avait aucun yokai ici. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire ce dragon? Le propulser dans le temps? C'était la possibilité la plus probable. Il plissa les yeux. Alors il voyait un futur.

''Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

_J'avais compris.'' Allen inclina la tête en recevant son gâteau. ''Enfin, la priorité est de retrouver tes compagnons je suppose?''

Goku haussa la tête pour croiser le visage de son ami. Il était totalement le contraire de Sanzo. Là où le blond était désagréable et impassible, Allen était affectueux et gentil. Ils étaient comme le soleil et la neige. Sanzo était beau mais il ne fallait pas trop se rapprocher de lui, sinon on se brûlerait. Il se protégeait de sa carapace constamment. Si seulement il pouvait la percer. Alors que pour le blandinet, c'était frai contre le cœur, cela apaisait l'âme. Mais on avait l'impression que comme la neige emporte des vies, Allen avait un côté noir qu'il refoulait, gardait fermé à clef profondément. Un peu comme Goku finalement.

_Le soleil et la neige._

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son truc de réfléchir!

''Oui! J'espère que Sanzo va bien!''

.

.

.

.

.

_Et les deux histoires continuèrent à s'associer..._


	3. Chapitre 3

******Oya,**

******Voilà! Le chapitre de la semaine, merci à ceux qui lisent et voilà la suite :3!**

******.**

******Merci à Avalon-curse pour son commentaire.**

******.**

******Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

******Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

___Chapitre 3: Petits plaisirs personnels_

_._

_._

_ Putain ma tête! _

''Dis Tiky? Tu crois qu'on le tue?''

Gojyo sentait un gros mal au crâne le prendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Il avait l'impression de s'être cogné sur quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce le cas et que cet imbécile de dragon l'avait juste envoyé sur une pierre qui l'avait fait s'évanouir. Et Goku et Hakkai étaient aussi tout les deux momentanément absents? Oui c'est cela oui.

Et de quoi il parlait l'autre là? Il voulait tuer quelqu'un?

''Non et puis attend, il a l'air de se rétablir. Peut-être nous expliquera-t'il ce qui lui a pris d'atterrir sur notre cher vase en porcelaine de chine.''

La voix était glaciale. Comme s'il allait torturer celui dont il parlait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un véritable psychopathe en puissance. Bordel, il plaignait le type qu'il visait.

''En plus à cause de ça, je n'ai plus de vase à casser quand les bookmans m'énerve! Se lamenta le plus vieux. Je l'avais poser dans la cellule exprès! Tu sais Tiky-pon c'est très important d'avoir un bon vase pour les ''ASSEZ'' à la Cleopate.

_OKAY! On va peut-être arrêter de se regarder les asterix mon p'tit Sheryl.''

Mais de quoi parlez ces gens? Il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ceux qu'ils disaient. Il soupira encore des gros barjots. Putain il était bien tombé.

Il sursauta et ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux alors qu'une main tenait sa gorge.

''Tu vois, il bouge encore très bien.''

Gojyo commença à se secouer de plus en plus, essayant de se libérer mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas se retirer de ses bras puissants. Il afficha une petite bouille de douleur alors que la main se resserrait sur lui. Il afficha un sourire goguenard.

''He bien! J'ai dois à un gentil bonjour!'' réussit-il à articuler complètement.

Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il ne connaissait pas cette endroit. Et ces deux personnes mal grès leurs forces, en tout cas pour un il était sûr, n'était pas des yokais.

Les lieux se résumait en faites à une petite cave où deux trois barils de vins s'entreposaient.

La pierre froide se calait dans son dos, elle semblait rappante mais il ne préférait pas tester personnellement. Au fond à gauche, à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvaient un garçon, roux, oh mon dieu le pauvre, qui avait l'air complètement shooté, au mon dieu le pauvre, et il n'avait qu'un tabouret pour s'asseoir, oh mon dieu vraiment le pauvre!

''P'tain, on est où là?

_Haaa?! Sembla s'étonner celui qui le tenait toujours contre le mur. Tu ne sais pas où t'es?

_J'ai l'air d'avoir google map intégré?

_Mouais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air débile Tiky, concéda Sheryl.

_Hey! S'agita Gojyo. Vous avez pas l'droit de dire que je suis débile papy!

_ET TOI TU AS LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER D'ANCETRE?

_J'ENONCE LA VERITE!

_TIKY ON LE TUE!

_Ha! Trop faible tu choisis la fuite de la réalité!

_COMMENT?''

Tiky soupira amusé de la situation. Il relâcha Gojyo qui s'effondra au sol se rappant une partie du dos. Effet grappe de fromage, génial! Il passa sa main dans son dos. Du sang, hé bien... Il lâcha un soupir à tuer un mort.

''Bref, j'suis où?

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir? S'amusa Tiky en penchant la tête.

_A ton avis ma question c'est pour dire coucou aux coccinelles?

_Hé bien, cherche longtemps les coccinelles kappanou!

_Ka-Kappanou?

_Un mignon Kappa,'' expliqua Tiky.

Gojyo se releva de toute sa hauteur et s'avança vers le beau brun qui était déjà sortit de la pièce tout en poussant Sheryl.

'' . . !

_Tu veux toujours savoir où tu es?

_Non, non je compte les mongoles. Et il y en a au moins deux.

_Effectivement.''

Tiky poussa la porte et la ferma à clef.

''Toi et le rouquin la-bas.

_Qu'est-ce...

_Tu es suspect. C'est donc au compte de savoir quoi faire de toi. En attendant, tu restes là avec le légume!''

Gojyo imagina un smiley content sur les traits de Tiky alors qu'il s'en allait l'air content. Bon, donc, pour résumé: Gojyo était seul -non il y avait une carotte!-, sans nouvelle d'Hakkai, Goku et Sanzo, dans un endroit inconnu et enfermé dans une sorte de cellule par des gens qui allait demander à leur ''comte'' quoi faire de lui, et avec toujours un gros mal de crâne c'est ça?

_Oh putain de bordel de merde._

.

''Johnny.''

Le scientifique sursauta. Il était plongeait de ses pensées et n'avait donc pas entendu Kanda rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se demandait, est-ce qu'Allen va bien? Arrive-t'il à contrôler le quartozième? Tant de questions lui étaient sans réponses et pour son esprit cela lui était très dûr. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était nullement le moment d'y penser. Il plaça Allen un peu plus loin dans son esprit. Il releva enfin la tête pour voir que Kanda n'était pas seul. Avec lui se trouvait deux autres personnes. La plus proche, qui était même devant le kendoka était un brun avec un monocle et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il portait des vêtements simples mais qui semblaient d'une autre aire, d'une autre dimension. Il se grattait la tête l'air gêné. Pourtant, quelque chose disait à Johnny qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, peut-être la lumière de tristesse qui ne voulait pas sortir de ses yeux. L'autre homme, le blond habillé d'un habit de moine et qui portait un sûtra sur les épaules lui sembla un problème. Pas en lui-même. Mais, déjà il fumait dans un hôtel alors qu'il était un moine... En plus, ses yeux lui faisaient peur, ils ressemblaient à des pierres incroyablement précieuses mais aussi dûrs qu'un diamant et un ce même bijoux semblaient vouloir le détruire sur l'instant. Il ravala sa salive.

''Kanda, qui sont ces personnes?

_Excuse-nous, nous ne savons pas vraiment où nous sommes et Kanda-san a bien voulu nous écoutez autours d'un thé.

_Kanda a fait qu-?

_Enfin bref, rejoins-nous en bas.

_Mais il est 23 heures du soir!

_Et alors?'' affirma simplement le blond avant de descendre à la suite du brun les escaliers. Hakkai soupira. Il se retourna vers Johnny.

''Excuse mon ami, il est un peu taciturne. Mais apparemment, tu as l'habitude de subir un élément du même genre, c'est cela?

_He bien... En faites quel est ton nom?

_Oh la la! Je manque à toutes mes politesses! Je suis Cho Hakkai. Enchanté.'' Il lui tendit la main.

Les yeux de Johnny se plissèrent. Il avait exactement la même façon de se cacher derrière ses barrières qu'Allen. Il se mordit la lèvre et prit la main face à lui. Il sourit tristement et lâcha celle-ci en se levant. Il s'étira et lança un regard sympathique au brun.

''On y va? Ils n'attendront pas longtemps.''

Hakkai, qui avait été plutôt étonné par la réaction du brun hôcha finalement les épaules. Ce n'était pas si grave. Il sourit et suivit le binoclard. Il pensa à Goku et Gojyo.

_Pitiez, faites qu'ils aillent bien!_

_._

''Le groupe de Sanzo a disparu?'' redemanda une fois de plus le jeune seigneur.

Le serviteur se tortilla sur lui-même. Son maître était quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil. Mal grès sa paternité plutôt, disons le franchement, insociable et répugnant, il n'était de lui que gentillesse et dévouement. Il était le maître tous souhaite avoir. Mais là, il devait...Il avait à lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Il ne pourrait remplir sa quête. Son maître ne pouvait remplir sa quête. Il soupira.

''Sanzo et ses compagnons ont disparus de ce monde. Ils ne sont plus ici. Dans notre monde, nul part. Leur présence s'est évaporée.

_Comment...COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE?

_Nou- nous... trembla le serviteur. Nous pensons que c'est le grand dragon qui...

_Qui quoi? Pourquoi un être si puissant et surtout scellé pourrait avoir à faire là...

_Nous...Nous n'en savons rien mon prince. Nous sommes véritablement désolés.

_Ce...Ce n'est...Sortez!''

Le serviteur s'étonna. Il voulait qu'il sorte? Qu'est-ce... Kôgaiji posa une main sur ses yeux et son serviteur comprit. Il allait...pleu-

''SORS!''

Le serviteur se dépêcha de s'en aller. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt.

Laissez seul, Kôgaiji tomba au sol. Il ne pourrait jamais récupérer les cinqs sûtras. C'était fini. Sa mère était finie. La vieille harpie allait en profiter pour le bannir, lui, sa mère et ses servants. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Ririn. Il ne verrait plus sa sœur. Il passa une main pour essuyer ses larmes. Son poing se serra.

''Ririn...Mère...Je...Ne vous reverrai plus...''

.

.

.

.

___Et les deux histoires continuèrent à s'associer..._


	4. Chapitre 4

******Oya!**

******Comment allez-vous? Bien, pas bien? Tant mieux! Bien, je tiens juste à dire qu'ayant les beaux-arts (paix à mon âme), du coup, je ne pourrais pas vraiment écrire le vendredi soir pour le samedi. Donc, ce sera une sortie soit le _Jeudi soir_ soit le _Vendredi matin_. Et de temps en temps le _Samedi_. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

******HoNk! :o)**

******.**

******Merci à Judith52370 et Avalon-curse pour leur commentaire! C'est adorable! Kiss aux deux! (oui je suis d'extrême bonne humeur, et je parle comme Ryohei oh mon dieu!)**

******.**

******Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

******Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

___Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles et bonjour Monsieurs les Akumas_

_._

_._

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Allen et Goku parcouraient ensemble toute la ville, et détruisez les fonds des restaurant où ils mangeaient. Les deux garçons s'entendaient vraiment bien. Chacun avait ses secrets mais l'autre le respectait.

Quand Goku voyait Allen se cambrait dans la nuit sous une douleur non-apparente, tout en murmurant entre ses dents des injures contre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Goku l'avait déjà observé mais il n'avait jamais osé s'en approcher, comme-ci c'était quelque chose de profondément personnelle. Et puis dans ces moments, Allen prenait une expression entre la rage et la haine, comme un animal blessé. Dans ces moments, il lui rappelait le regard de Sanzo, voué à haïr les autres où à les regarder de l'extérieur sans jamais approcher. Il n'aimait pas voir cet Allen là; car ça lui faisait comprendre que derrière ce sourire confiant et aimable qu'il avait presque en permanence; ses yeux n'affichaient quand il souriait qu'une expression fausse, un voile de bonté cachant la souffrance et ça, il n'appréciait pas. Il était du même genre qu'Hakkai. Quoi que bien différent aussi. Il ne voulait pas voir un ami souffrir.

Il y avait aussi le contraire, leur première nuit, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'auberge avec deux chambres libres -ou plutôt Allen n'avait pas l'argent-, ils avaient donc pris une commune et Allen s'était alors étonné de voir Goku gardait son diadème. S'approchant avec l'attention de le retirer, Goku lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça où un démon se montrerait. Allen n'avait pas continué, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Ils étaient amis, mais pas assez proches et surtout pas du même monde, leurs problèmes n'étaient qu'à eux.

''Euh... Goku? Allen affichait un sourire crispé. On a un léger problème.

_De quoi? Demanda l'autre innocement.

_On a plus d'argent!

_QUOI?''

Goku regarda Allen terrifié, il avait encore espoir que son ami aille un sens de l'espoir pourrit! Malheureusement Allen détourna le regard.

''Mais comment on va manger alors!

_Justement, je pensais remettre mon costume de clown mais je me suis alors demandé...Est-ce que tu saurais faire des acrobaties ou quelques choses du genre?

_Euh... C'est quoi un clown?

_Tu-tu n'en as pas dans ton pays?'' Allen tiqua, décidément il avait du mal à accepter l'idée d'un autre monde. Enfin, il vit Goku répondre négativement. ''Bon, un clown est un homme maquillé et déguisé qui est là pour amuser les gens.

_C'est comme un spectacle!

_C'est ça! Et il fait toutes sortes de choses! Enfin tu verras.

_Ça à l'air intéressant.'' Goku commença à sautiller.

''C'est génial, si je pouvais ce serait ce que je ferai de ma vie chaque jours.

_Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? C'est ta vie non?''

Allen afficha un sourire triste et crispa des yeux.

''Enfin, est-ce que tu sais faire des cabrioles, enfin un peu tout avec ton corps?

_Euh...Je suis assez souple mais je sais plus me battre que danser ou quoi...

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme genre de combat? Demanda Allen.

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? S'étonna Goku. J'en sais rien, je tape quoi, avec mon bâton, avec mes pieds...

_Bon, il te faudrait donc un bâton, pensa Allen en réfléchissant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour ça.

_Non j'ai le mien!''

Et sous le regard de Allen il fit apparaître Nyôibô.

''Comment-?

_Comme ça!'' Coupa Allen.

Allen fixa le bâton, puis Hakuryuu posé sur l'épaule du châtain, puis le bâton puis Goku. Il soupira. Ne cherchons pas de logique. Aucune logique! Aucune Logique! Il soupira une nouvelle fois et sourit. En tout cas il avait trouvé un bon moyen de récupérer de l'argent. Il remonta ses manches, au boulot Allen!

.

''Putain, entre vôtre albinos et nos deux bestioles ça devrait pas être dur à trouver! Râla Sanzo.

_Nous avons quatre bestioles! Tu oublies Hakuryuu et Tim Campy! Reprit Hakkai en faisant la moue.

_Bref, beaucoup d'imbéciles ou d'imbécillités à ramener à la m'son quoi,'' conclut Sanzo en réajustant sa cravate avec un œil critique.

Il ne s'habituera pas avant longtemps à ce genre de vêtements. Le style européen était vraiment trop serré pour lui. Il pesta encore. Kanda lui lança un regard signifiant de se calmer. Il soupira. Ouais, il avait pas tord. Il n'allait pas critiquer tout juste par ce qu'il était peut-être un peu inquiet et que bordel il n'était pas inquiet okay? Il n'est jamais inquiet et encore moins pour un wistiti qui a peut-être bouffé l'Atlantide tellement il est capable d'ingurgité. Bha ouais, quand on sait pas de quoi un ami est punis on s'invente ce qu'on peut, en l'occurrence, un bouffeur de cité perdue, ça change de d'habitude non? BREF! Il ne s'inquiétait pas et ne passait surtout pas ses nerfs. Il resserra sa cravate et réajusta son blouson.

Seulement, alors que sa tenue était parfaite, une petite insouciante passa à côté de lui en le bousculant. Et bien-sûr le frère qu'elle tenait en main fit pareil, hein. Sa tenue! Sa magnifique tenue!

''Waa! Regardez là-bas! Indiqua Hakkai du doigt.''

Sanzo abandonna ses pauvres vêtements pour regarder vers où le guidait l'ancien professeur. Okay, il voulait leur faire voir un homme maquillé sur une bouboule et qui faisait mumuse avec il ne savait quoi. Puis pour l'accompagner, il avait un pote lui aussi maquillé, qui en s'appuyant sur un bâton, solide la bestiole pour tenir le poids de l'adolescent, faisait des figures impressionnantes, digne d'un singe. Sanzo regarda encore un moment. Ouais, de toutes les façons, ce mec ressemblait à un singe.

Il sentit une aura meurtrière et vit derrière lui Kanda qui se tenait les poignets complètement crispé. Son regard ne lâchait pas le mec sur la boule. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête des gens pour se maquiller! Ils étaient des hommes merde! Il ne comprendrait jamais les occidentales, vraiment. Il continua à regarder les deux gogoles.

''Ce clown est magnifique! S'émerveilla Johny.

_Effectivement, et l'autre a vraiment dût s'entraîner dur!'' renchérit Hakkai.

_Depuis quand le brun savait ce qu'était un clown? _S'étonna Sannzo.

En plus, le second des ''Clowns'' devait à tout les coups avoir vécu avec les singes, comment ce serait possible autrement qu'il soit aussi souple. C'était un enfant des singes, c'était certain.

''Trancher...''

Il tourna la tête et vu son ami en pleine transe. Qu'est-ce que-?

''Haaaa! Kanda qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Viens! On a autre chose à faire, non?!

_Effectivement Kanda-san, contrôlez-vous s'il vous plaît, ajouta à la réplique de Johny, Hakkai.

_Mais je veux le tr-...''

Se faisant traîner par les deux raisonnables du groupe, Hakkai grogna un peu. Les quatres garçons eurent à peine le temps de s'éloigner à peine qu'ils entendirent une explosion. Ils se retournèrent tout les trois à l'affût. Sanzo et Kanda prirent leurs armes et Hakkai se plaça devant Johny pour le protéger. Des énormes têtes sortaient du sol et avalèrent le premier clown alors que le deuxième faisait un saut.

''Allen! Hurla le deuxième clown.

_Moyashi? Reprit Kanda.

Le monstre explosa. Et une grande cape en sortit. Là, on put voir un certain albinos reposer au sol une gamine.

''Moyashi! hurla le kendoka en sautant sur l'épéiste le mettant à terre.

_K-kanda!

_J'en étais sûr! Pesta le brun. Ce clown me tapait sur les nerfs parce que c'était toi!''

Les quatres autres compagnons des jeunes hommes clignèrent des yeux un instant. Ils comprirent avec temps de retard que Kanda avait demandé un chiffon. Johny fouilla pour en sortir un. Il se retient de sauter sur Allen et il faire un gros câlin, mais bon avec Kanda au milieu...

''Attends, San-Sanzo? Hakkai? Reconnu enfin -avouez qu'il est long- le second clown alors qu'Allen se faisait détruire le visage.

_Goku? Tu vas bien!

_Oui! Allen a été génial avec moi.

_Alors c'est lui Allen!'' s'exclama Hakkai tout content.

''Moyashi...

_Mon nom c'est Allen!

_J'ai une question à te poser...''

Goku sentit un grand frisson le parcourir. Cela lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois, juste avant que les grosses têtes arrivent en faites. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça arrivait. Et juste...SOUS ALLEN! Il attrapa la veste d'un kendoka étonné et le poussa plus loin alors qu'il agrippa le blandinet pour sauter plus loin avec.

''_**Le 14ème...Je le sens...**_''

Goku déposa Allen et déglutit en même temps qu'Hakkai et Johny. Bordel, c'était quoi toutes ses bestioles louches là? En plus, elles avaient pas l'air très gentilles. Sanzo lança un sourire sarcastique à Kanda.

''Faut croire que chaque monde a son lot d'anormalités.

_Faut croire,''répondit Kanda.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et les deux continuèrent à se lier...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

******Oya,**

******Je suis en avance mais bon... Je me sens un peu fatiguée d'alterner problèmes, fictions, et surtout devoirs mais cette fiction me détends à chaque fois que je l'écris. **

******.**

******Merci à judith52370 et Avalon-curse pour leur commentaire!**

******.**

******Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

******Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

___Chapitre 5: Hein?_

_._

_._

''Allen! C'est quoi ces trucs? Ç's'mange?

_Euh non Goku...'' commença Allen, mais il s'arrêta alors qu'une pointe de douleur lui traversait la tête. _C'est pas le moment putain! _

Allen regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Il ne pourrait pas protéger tout le monde, il devait vite emmener les akumas quelque part. Après tout, il savait qu'ils en avaient après lui. Il pesta entre ses lèvres sous le regard surpris de Goku puis s'élança sur l'une des toitures. Allez faites qu'ils me suivent! Il avança de plus en plus vite mais un akuma lui barra la route. Il fit un pas de recule par reflex. Mais l'attaque du monstre ne l'atteint jamais et la créature disparut en centre dans un cri de pure souffrance. Il écarquilla les yeux. Qui...Qui avait fait une telle chose?

Il revit la brève image de l'âme se tenir par le cou comme s'il s'enflammait, alors que sa peau se découpait petit à petit de son squelette. Il eu envie de hurler mais se retient. Il avait vu pire, il avait vu bien pire.

Soudain alors qu'un second s'apprêtait à l'atteindre, il l'esquiva mais la même chose se passa. Il se retourna vers la foule et là il vit le responsable. Celui qui détruisait les âmes sans les envoyer au paradis. C'était le bel homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un améthystes profond mais assez sévères et noirs. Il ressemblait presque à Kanda. Mais ce qui le rendait certain que c'était lui c'était le pistolet qui fumait encore dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux. Se releva et laissa son innocence exploser tout les akumas d'un seul coup de cape. Il sentait sa haine bouillir en lui. Il sentait que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée de s'énerver ainsi alors que cela favorisé le quatorzième à revenir. Il sauta sur la place d'où les gens fuyaient.

''Ne fais plus jamais ça.''

Il l'avait simplement dit. Doucement, trop doucement. Goku sentit que ce n'était pas qu'une phrase simple. Elle parlait aussi de la menace. Il y avait très grosse menace derrière. Mais Bien sûr Sanzo ne flancha pas.

''De quoi? Sauver ton cul? C'était pas le but, je cherchais juste l'anéantissement de la bestiole qui te trottait au cul...

_Ne les détruit plus! Ne... Comment peux-tu tuer si impunément des âmes! Elles...'' Kanda roula des yeux. Il ne se ferait jamais au discours du moyashi. ''Elles souffrent à cause de toi!

_Hein? Répondit très_ intelligemment _Sanzo, n'est-il pas?

_Euh, Walker-san c'est cela? Demanda prudemment Hakkai. Nous ne comprenons pas ce que vous voulez dire.

_Quoi..!'' s'étrangla l'albinos. Il sentait sa fatigue montait. Il commençait à entendre des voix de plus en plus fortes, sa respiration s'accélérait. Le simple fait de se tenir debout et de parler lui faisait mal. Il sentait comme une migraine lui fracassait l'esprit, à l'exemple d'un grand coup de marteau hargneux dans le crâne.

''Allen?'' Demandèrent Goku et Johnny d'une seule voix.

Il l'entendait, encore plus fort, encore plus Fort, toujours plus FORT!_ Faites-le taire! Faites-les taire. Taisez-vous! Assommez-moi! Arrêtez s'il vous plait! _Rien n'y faisait! Ses forces diminuaient et il voyait flou devant lui. Le monde tourna un instant devant lui et il pensa qu'il allait encore inquiéter Johnny et Goku...

.

La peau d'Allen était grise. Goku se précipita vers son ami et il vit l'étrange monsieur binoclard en faire de même. Lhomme aux longs cheveux charbons l'avait déjà rattrapé. Le kendoka pesta un instant. Le binoclard lui, passa une main sous son œil pour retenir la larme qui allait couler.

''Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée! La congrégation ne sont que des abrutis! A cause d'eux Allen...Allen!

_P'tain Johnny! _( Donc son nom est Johnny!) _Moyashi est pas mort! Le résonna l'autre. Il va pas se laisser remplacer par l'autre enfoiré là!

_Mais il...'' Johnny se mit deux baffes, une de chaque côté, puis il sourit.''Oui! Tu as raison Kanda!_ ( Lui aussi il a un nom! ) _Maintenant on est là pour le gardait avec nous!''

Le kendoka afficha un gros sourire qui partit en moins de trois secondes et demi. Goku n'avait jamais crût que c'était possible. Sérieux comment on peut faire un truc comme sourire et désourire aussi vite? C'était pas humain... Ce mec était le joker inversé ou quoi? Ou est-ce qu'il s'entraînait pour ça? A réfléchir...

Goku secoua la tête. C'était pas le sujet principal!

''Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Allen? Et c'était quoi les bestioles de tout à l'heure? Elles se mangent vraiment pas? Et pourquoi Allen il avait un cape toute blanche avec un masque? Il fait un remix de Batman en blanc? Et pourquoi il a Sanzo de pas tirer? Hein? Hein? Et vous me répondez!

_LA FERME CON DE SINGE!''

Un coup de pistolet partit en un seul instant juste à côté du crâne de Goku.

''Oui monsieur...''

Soudain Goku remarqua que Kanda regardait Sanzo avec un air très heureux. Il le vit retirer sa main de son sabre et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il voulait le découper en deux! Et c'est Sanzo qui avait réagit le plus vite entre les deux. Oh bordel de merde, il venait de se faire sauver la vie.

''Je...Je... essaya de placer Johnny. Je pense que ce serait mieux de vous expliquer ça dans une auberge?

_Très bonne idée! Claqua dans ses mains Hakkai. Allez! On y va les poussins!

_Les quoi?

_Allez mon lapin!'' conclut le professeur en poussant un Kanda trop choqué pour répondre.

.

''PUTAIN DE CAGE! PUTAIN DE CAROTTE QUI BOUGE PAS! PUTAIN DE VIE SANS ALCOLL NI TABAC NI MEUFS!''

Gojyo s'effondra sur le sol après sa plainte. Bordel, il en avait marre. Ça devait faire quoi deux jours qu'il pionçait ici? Et le pire, oui le pire! C'est qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de partir! Ce Tiky là, il n'ouvrait même pas la porte, il traversait les murs pour amener le repas! Et il nourissait l'autre truc avec une seringue! Et huit piqures par jours, faut pas déconnez, il est tellement joli avec sa peau sur les os qu'on va pas lui foutre un mini-mètre de gras! Genre, il le façonne comme une poupée quoi! Rha! Ça le foutait en rogne! Manquerait plus qu'il foute une robe à la carotte et se serait la fête! Youpi!

Il voulait vraiment sa dose de clopes, il débitait vraiment une connerie à la seconde là. P'tain, il avait même envie de faire des HoNk à la façon d'un phoque tellement il se faisait chier...

Il soupira et se releva pour se pencher vers son camarade inactif de cellule. Il pencha la tête et observa le garçon. P'tain, il était beau en plus ce con. Ses cheveux roux semblaient doux. Il se surprit à vouloir s'en assurer. Il se pinça la lèvre. C'était une idée un peu idiote mais vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il approcha sa main, doucement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme l'impression de bafoué quelque chose. Pourtant il continua. Il n'était pas le genre de personne pro à croire ses intuitions, et encore moins celle qui lui semblait divine. Les dieux n'avaient de toutes façons, jamais été avec lui. Sa main atteignit enfin une mèche et il s'arrêta un instant, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il prit la mèche qui cachait son bandeau complètement en main et la caressa tendrement. Il sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à comparer la douceur de ses quelques cheveux. Il sentit une envie de lui caresser les cheveux complètement. Ainsi il retira sa main et s'apprêta à agir quand un bruit lui indiqua que quelqu'un rentrait. Il s'échappa vite de son opération et se posa contre le mur le plus prôche.

''Voici, Comte,'' entendit-t'il dire Tiky.

Il vit alors un pied étrange d'abord lui apparaître, puis soudain, comme un pantalon rayé et un bout de manteau blanc-gris étrange, enfin tout le corps lui apparut, disproportionné et obèse pour finir sur une bouche longue qui remontait et qui semblait sans fin, elle affichait un sourire des plus effrayant; et il ne fut pas surpris devant les oreilles et le chapeau grotesque, cela lui semblait faire parti du personnage.

''Oh! Un jeune garçon mi-yokai mi-humain! Tu ne viens pas d'ici mon grand!'' Il y avait presque un cœur à la fin de sa phrase.

Gojyo le regarda et agrandit soudainement ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être cet étrange homme.

''Vous êtes yokais? Demanda-t'il d'un coup.

_Oh non! Je ne m'abaisse pas à la race d'une telle broutille!

_Vous êtes humains alors?

_ Mon garçon, Son sourire sembla s'agrandir et Gojyo le sentit mal, très mal. Essaie de voir plus grand. Pourquoi serai-je une des deux seules races que tu connais? En quoi te semblais-je si faible? Enfin, je veux bien avouer être malheureusement pour moi en somme, assez proche des humains.''

Gojyo se prépara mentalement à faire apparaître son arme et c'est ce qu'il fit immédiatement alors que le comte apparaissait devant lui d'un seul coup.

''Mais ne me dénigre plus à cela.'' En instant, il remarqua qu'en fait le comte n'avait pas bougé et que ce n'était qu'une sorte...d'impression. ''Je suis un Noah, hybride.''

L'étrange homme prit d'un coup ses mains ensembles et devient comme...Comme doucereux?

''Enfin, Hybride, je suis le comte Millénaire et toi quel est ton nom?

_Gojyo, Sha Gojyo...

_Quel nom puissant, murmura le prince.

_Comte, que voulez-vous faire de lui? Songea Tiky depuis tout ce temps derrière.

_Hé bien...J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te voir nourrir nôtre cher hôte Bookman Junior ici. Que dirais-tu d'un remplaçant?

_Vous voulez le faire servant?

_Pourquoi pas?'' Gojyo jura qu'il voyait un cœur à la fin de sa réplique. ''En tout cas, il est un rejeté du monde, il a sa place ici. Puis, il ai aimé de la pire des déesses...

_Ça vous pouvez le dire songea Gojyo!_

_Gardons-le!'' conclut le comte.

Et sous un rire démentiel -mais toujours charmant- de Tiky, Gojyo vu son titre descendre à celui de larbin. Déjà qu'il était pas bien au classé, là c'était...La déchéance...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et les deux histoire continuèrent à s'associer...**_


	6. Chapitre 6

******Oya,**

******Je sors d'une journée éprouvante. J'écris le mot de l'auteur ce soir même si je publie demain, j'ai décidé de finalement poster le jeudi matin. Ce n'est pas une horraire normale et facile, mais comme ça vous aurez au moins un truc à voir le jeudi, hein? Bref, j'ai eu une journée un peu pourri, donc vous verrez dans le chapitre qui suivra j'ai un eu exagéré je crois sur de trois points mais bon. Pour ce qui est des couples futures. Je pense garder mon threesome mais je sais pas du tout pour les autres. Enfin, si vous voulez me filez vos avis c'est volontiers, je suis ouverte à toute proposition (sauf pédophilie svp)! **

******Voilà, bonne lecture et passez une bonne journée!**

******.**

******Merci à Avalon-curse pour son commentaire.**

******.**

******Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

******Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

___Chapitre 6: Vengeance de l'auteur sur Gojyo _

___(qui ne lui a pourtant jamais rien fait)?_

_._

_._

''Attendez...vous voulez dire que Allen à un bidule dans son crâne qui essaie de lui bousiller les neurones pour les formater au siennes? S'exclama Goku avec l'impression d'avoir compris ce que lui expliquait Johnny.

_Euh oui c'est ça... Tu as enfin compris.'' Johnny s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Voilà une heure qu'il essayait d'expliquer à son pauvre ami ce qui arrivait à Allen. Et ce n'était pas mince affaire...

''Attends,'' s'exclama Hakkai avec un air désolé. ''Goku?

_Oui Hakkai?

_Que veut dire formater?

_Euh... rougit le singe.

_Que veut dire neurones?

_C'est...

_Tu vois Johnny, il n'a toujours pas comprit. Mais c'est par ce que tu utilises des mots trop compliqués pour son âge.''

_Il a plus de 500 ans! _Pensa très fort Sanzo.

Alors qu'Hakkai partait sur l'explication cognitive du cerveaux de Goku, Johnny y répondait de façon scientifique et ainsi débuta une conversation au quel les trois autres ne pouvaient participer. Encore, Sanzo et Hakkai comprenait mais pour Goku. C'était un peu trop. Tout ses termes, tout ses nombres. Il essaya petit à petit de disparaître sur sa chaise. Sérieusement, c'était une autre langue c'est ça? C'est ça?

Soudain, il afficha un grand sourire et se leva en furie pour aller rejoindre son ami Allen qui semblait se réveiller. Les deux converseurs s'arrêtèrent de parler et tout le monde se retourna vers le blandinet dont les paupières palpitaient un peu. Goku continua à sourire. Mais il se calma d'un coup alors qu'il réalisa que les yeux du garçon restaient clos. Il s'assit par terre et lâcha un soupir. Hakkai soupira à son tour.

''Johnny, m'accompagneras-tu aux commissions?

_Hein? S'étonna le petit homme. ''Ha oui bien sûr. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose de particulier?

_Des clopes/sobas, demandèrent autoritaires les deux hommes froids.

_Haha! Je vais essayer.''

Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut Kanda qui se leva énigmatiquement pour se rendre personne ne sait où. Sanzo se leva et alla se placer sur la chaise à côté de Goku. Il regarda silencieusement son singe adoptif observer le blandinet dormir. Il se demanda un instant si quand c'était lui à la place d'Allen, Goku avait aussi cette expression inquiète qui déformait son visage angélique. Il n'aimait pas cette expression. Ses lèvres se faisaient mordre, à sang parfois, presque toutes les quinze secondes. Ses yeux fixaient d'un air vraiment vide l'être allongé. Non décidément, il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur le visage de son protégé. Il avança sa main vers le haut du crâne de Goku et hésita un instant à continuer son geste. S'il continuait cela voulait dire qu'il acceptait sa pire peur. Il devrait accepter d'avoir un jour à perdre quelqu'un. De devoir s'en soucier, s'en occuper. Il tiqua. Putain de vie. Il n'avait pas à penser à toute cette merde.

Il posa sa main sur la tête d'un Goku qui sursauta et regarda Sanzo avec étonnement. Celui-ci regardait face à lui l'air de rien mais il continuait toujours sa caresse sur le crâne du singe. Goku afficha un petit sourire et décida de profiter de cette élan de gentilesse de son tuteur. Il prit la main du blond qui l'observa du coin de l'oeil et s'assit juste à côté du blond, s'appuyant sur sa chaise. Il remit la main sur sa tête et ferma les yeux pour profiter. Sanzo fit un sourire musé un peu offensé aussi, il ne devait pas trop y croire le loulou. Pourtant il recommença sa caresse.

''Tu t'es enfin réveillé Mana?''

Sanzo tourna sa tête en même temps que Goku et arrêta sa caresse. Allen était réveillé?

''Vous m'avez bien eu tout les deux...Même toi Mana...''

Sanzo remarqua que la peau du blandinet commençait à redevenir normal. Il sentit le singe se relevait avec le même sourire que quelques minutes plus tôt.

''Allen!''

Cette fois-ci le blandinet ouvrit vraiment les yeux. Il regarda l'étrange garçon mais n'eut pas très longtemps car il était déjà pris dans deux bras, très puissants!

''Un yokai? S'exclama Allen avec un air surpris.

_Allen?''

Le jeune Goku sentit qu'on lui attrapait le col et il fut balancé sur une des chaises de la pièce. Il releva la tête et vu Sanzo pointait son arme sur le crâne de son ami.

''Sanzo mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es cinglé?

_Goku. Ce n'est pas Allen con de singe, c'est le bidule dans son crâne qui essaie de lui bousiller les neurones pour les formater au siennes.''

Goku écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il remarqua qu'effectivement, Allen n'avait pas ce genre de regard indifférent alors qu'on lui pointait une arme dessus.

.

.

''Bordel c'est quoi cette chose?! Hurla Gojyo.

_Ta tenue de travail pourquoi?'' Tiky passa un bras sur les épaules du rouge. ''Elle n'est pas à ton goût?

_Pas du tout connard. C'est quoi cette idée de me foutre en robe là?

_La mienne puis avec tes longs cheveux ce sera parfait! Le p'tit roux a pas vu de femme depuis tellement longtemps, tu verras il va a-do-rer!

_Mon cul même s'il était en état de m'voir dans cette merde il aurait juste envie de vomir! Il y a que des cinglés comme toi qui aime ça!

_Je suis le noah du plaisir, j'ai droit à tout!''

Gojyo regarda son interlocuteur avant de lâcher un grand soupir. Bon, il allait de toutes façons devoir s'y habituer avant de trouver un plan d'attaque et de se barrer. Vous croyez quoi? Qu'il était le genre à se laisser faire? Vous rêvez! Il prit la deuxième boîte plus petite et l'ouvrit.

''Oh bordel! Je ne mettrai jamais mais alors JAMAIS DE TALONS!''

.

.

Lenalee appuya sa tête sur sa main alors qu'elle regardait du haut de la tour du QG de la congrégation la mer au loins. Elle se demanda un moment si un jour elle pourrait être là, en pleins milieux d'un océan, tenant son frère par la main et avec tout ses amis heureux autours d'elle. Miranda et Krory trébucheraient sûrement à tour de rôle. Kanda pesterai encore contre tout le monde. Lavi s'amuserait avec tout le monde, filant par fois deux trois astuces foireuses de dragues à Timothy. Bien sûr, Bookman le punirait d'un coup dans la tête et le bruit réveillerait Allen de son doux festin. Komui et tout les autres riraient. Elle-même serait assez heureuse pour pouvoir en pleurer de joie.

Mais...Elle le savait. C'était parfaitement impossible. Miranda semblait faire le meilleur mais on voyait bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à être au mieux. Krory se cachait constamment derrière le visage glacial de son innocence. Kanda s'était enfui, une nouvelle fois. Lavi, ellle ne savait même pas où il était! Timothy faisait mission sur mission sans un seul temps d'arrêt. Et le pire était peut-être Allen qu'elle savait disparut et en état critique. Son frère était emprisonné comme otage dans la congrégation, en tout c'est ce qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas libre quand son frère l'avait rejointe. Elle était heureuse. Mais cela ne rendait au final sa prison que plus dorée.

Elle lâcha un soupir.

''Je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'en aller...''

Elle se retourna, baissa un instant la tête et la releva doucement tout en ouvrant les yeux. Son mouvement devient plus rapide alors qu'elle voyait une main brune sortir de nul part. Elle vit les longs oncles et le reste de manche noir dont il ne restait plus que des lambeaux. Une épaule apparut et elle remarqua qu'à son poignet tintés deux bracelets blanc. Elle sursauta alors qu'en même temps que la main attend son bras droit et s'y accrocha, elle voyait l'œil violet sévère, la marque de griffure sur la joue et les cheveux rougeâtres qui voletaient autours de l'homme. Il n'affichait aucun sourire et plus l'image apparaissait plus on voyait sa poitrine complètement découvert. Les bijoux qu'il avait aussi: deux colliers serrés à son coup, deux boucles d'oreilles et deux autres bracelets à son bras droit. Elle finit avec un pantalon larges et blanc. Elle serrait inconsciemment ses mains. Finalement il apparut en entier. Elle trembla encore un peu.

''Qu'est-ce-...''

L'être aux longues oreilles pointues sembla reprendre ses esprits et libéra son bras.

''Qui êtes-vous? Un noah? Un akuma?''

Elle s'était reprise en instant et son innocence était déjà active et pointait sur lui. Il lui lança un regard blasé.

''L'air semble plus léger ici... songea-t'il pas du tout inquiété par la demoiselle.

_Q-quoi?'' Elle fronça les sourcils et envoya voler sa jambe contre lui.

Elle se rendit compte en instant qu'il avait esquivé d'une pirouette incroyablement souple. Mais elle aussi l'était! Elle lança son autre jambe et elle remarqua que l'homme réussit une nouvelle fois à l'esquiver. Mais il ne vit pas venir l'accélération et se prit le troisième goût qui l'envoya dans le mur. Elle entendit un soupir venir de la poussière provoquée par l'explosion et se sentit soulevé par la taille contre un torse musclé.

''Escuse-moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les choses doucement. Ou sommes-nous?

_T-tu ne sais pas où nous sommes?

_Répond juste à ma question.

_Hé bien...'' elle ne lui répondit pas et lui porta un beau coup de pied en pleins dans le service trois pièces.

Pauvre garçon il s'effondra et regarda la lionne devant lui.

''Il me semble que tu doives d'abord répondre aux miennes,'' sourit-elle angéliquement.

Il lâcha un juron.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et les deux histoires continuèrent à s'associer...**_


	7. Chapitre 7

******Oya,**

******Je suis pour une fois hyper active, le chapitre s'est écrit en moins de quarante minutes c'est dire! Enfin, voilà un autre petit chapitre! En espérant que ce qui me lise apprécie mon travail. Même si c'est court. Sur ce bonne lecture mes loulou?**

******.**

******Merci à Avalon-curse pour son commentaire! Toujours un rayon de bonheur!**

******.**

******Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

******Direction l'autre monde!**

.

.

___Chapitre 7: Je suis pas un bidule!_

_._

_._

''Alors, commença Lenalee. Qui es-tu?

_Kôgaji...''

Elle donna une main au jeune homme qui l'a prit et se releva. Il la regarda. Ouais, il avait vraiment réussit à se faire débarquer dans un autre monde. Finalement, certaines incantations bizarres peuvent servir. Peut-être même qu'il était dans le bon monde? En tout il devait savoir où il était. Si comme lui avait dit cet enfoiré de scientifique les quatre triples idiots étaient ici ou non. En un mot, si c'était un monde où le mot akuma parlé il était au bonne endroit. Et vu que la demoiselle lui avait demandé s'il en était un... Il devait bien être arrivé, toute cette conversation mentale ne servaient à rien et il devait vraiment aller consulter un psy. Quoi qu'il lui sortirait que tout ses problèmes venaient de l'emprisonnement de sa mère et de sa belle mère la reine des cinglées...

''D'où viens-tu?

_D'un autre monde, j'suis là pour chercher un mec qui s'appelle Sanzo, un blond en moine qui tire par tout complètement hargneux ainsi que ses trois guignols, un roux alcoolique qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, un mec avec un monocle qui parle comme un professeur et un p'tit tout excité qui bouffe pour treize.

_Euh...D'un autre monde?''

Kôgaiji soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire là tout de suite. Mais il sentait vraiment que ça allait être long.

''Enfin, je vais vous guider chez les dirigeants!'' conclut-elle.

Il grogna mais la suivit quand même, c'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire...

.

.

''Alors connard de parasite, t'peux plus parler?'' pesta Sanzo sur le ''noah''.

Celui qui contrôlait le corps d'Allen ne cilla pas une seconde. Il préféra regarder fixement Goku. Le châtain se sentit mal sous l'intensité de son regard. C'était comme s'il l'inspectait complètement. De haut en bas. Sans y laisser aucun détail. Il ravala sa salive. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain que le noah avait pour lui. Il cligna d'un coup assez fort les yeux pour les rouvrir tout en sursautant.

Le visage d'Allen se trouvait à un centimètre de lui. Il se mit à rougir alors qu'une balle fusa et frôla le visage de l'albinos tout en lui éraflant la joue droite. L'être se releva, il plaça une main sur son œil droit et afficha un sourire alors qu'il fixait derrière lui le moine. Son allure avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Cet être était quelque chose qui nous faisait ressentir mal, comme coupable. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'étrange, surtout dans ce corps qu'était celui d'Allen: un homme doux et gentil. Mais peut-être que c'était cela la différence. Ce Allen qu'il voyait devant eux n'avait pas l'air humain. Il exprimait comme plus d'autorité, d'impérialité.

''Je me suis trompé... Il est bien plus que yokai, avoua le blandinet avec la voix d'un narrateur de contes, grâve et envoûtante.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes s'pèce de cinglé?

_C'est un hybride n'est-ce pas? Ses yeux sont dorés et il sent comme la terre...''

Sanzo fronça encore plus les plus si ce n'est possible. Comment cet homme pouvait-t'il connaître quelque chose d'aussi...inconnu? De plus il avait même devinait quel croisement avait créer Goku, Son Goku. La terre et un yokai, deux choses impossibles, deux choses qui ne devaient se lier. C'était l'un des tabous que nul n'était censé mélanger. Comment quelqu'un de ce monde pouvait-t'il connaître cela?

Le noah rit doucement tout en descendant doucement sa main. Il regardait maintenant le moine, d'un air intrigué. Chacun avait droit à son analyse apparement?

''Je me demande...pourquoi tes yeux sont aussi tristes à ton âge...''

Sanzo fit un pas sur le côté alors que d'une manière extrêmement rapide le monstre, on pouvait le décrire ainsi, se mit à sa place. Il prit son visage entre deux doigts et le remonta. Il afficha un sourire plus grand alors qu'il sentait contre sa gorge le pistolet du blond.

''Tu es assez fort aussi. Pourtant tu portes un des sutras sacrés...Quel genre de moines es-tu?''

Sanzo écarquilla les yeux alors que son pistolet voltigeait de sa main vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voulut se libérer mais une main s'était placé sur sa hanche, lui entourant le dos et le rapprochant du blandinet. Celui-ci souriait toujours, il le fixait dans les yeux comme fouillant l'intérieur de son être.

''Quelle dureté.''

Sanzo bougeait dans tout les sens mais rien n'arrivait à le sortir de cette position. Il s'apprêta à donner un coup de boule à l'autre s'il s'approchait encore plus mais soudain, il vit la tête du blandin s'éloigner et le bout de Nyôibô dans sa tête.

''Lâche Sanzo enfoiré!''

Le noah tomba piteusement au sol en rebondissant même une fois. Un instant où personne ne bougea suivit puis l'être se mit à exploser de rire. Il se rapprocha de Goku et lui prit ses joues pour jouer avec comme une vieille grand-mère. Il riait encore et encore alors que l'hybride commençait à avoir vraiment aux joues et que Sanzo ramassait son pistolet pour le ranger. Il ne semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment en danger.

''Il est trop mignon! Sérieux il est trop adorable! J'ai toujours cru que les hybrides étaient d'infâmes créatures mais lui c'est un vrai petit ange!

_Arrête de te servir de mes joues comme ça!''

Le Noah lui lâcha les joues. Goku voulut lâcher un soupir de soulagement mais il fut dans ses bras.

''Trop craquant! Haaa! Comment mon hôte a pu passer à côté de ça.'' Il lâcha d'un coup le châtain pour se relever. ''Je ressemble à quoi en faites?''

Il se dirigea vers le premier miroir et tira une tête effarée.

''WAAAA! C'est quoi cette tête que j'me tape?'' Il pencha sa joue pour mieux voir la cicatrice. ''Eh...je suppose que ce doit être normal...''

Il eut soudain un vertige et continua à parler tout seul devant les deux autres.

''Eh bien un accident de parcours...Mais bon...c'est un long projet, ce sont des choses qui arrivent,'' songea-t'il. ''Avez-vous Tim Campy?

_C'est quoi? Demanda Sanzo.

_Ça se mange? Ajouta Goku.

_Euh...non.'' s'amusa le noah.

Soudain il vit Tim et lui fit signe de venir.

''Dit Tim et si tu me parlais d'Allen?''

.

.

Kanda remetait son katana de son fourreau. Il fixa devant lui Howard Link. Il venait d'avoir une conversation très importante avec l'homme. Il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas dit Allen que tous le pensait mort et qu'il pouvait les rejoindre. Mais, à une condition évidente, qu'il ne soit du côté que d'Allen. Link avait désapprouvé. Il avait juste dit qu'il serait derrière eux si besoin mais il ne se voyait pas être à leur côté. Il s'était pincer la lèvre et n'en avait dit plus. Comment avouer la vérité? Kanda se retourna.

''Si je découvre que tu n'es pas digne de confiance tu peux dire adieux à ta sale gueule de blondinet.Tâche de ne pas l'oublier sale chien de garde.''

Howard le regard s'avancer et lui lança:

''Tu devrais retourner à l'ordre.'' Il soupira et reprit sa tirade.'' Si j'ai bien compris, tu as récupéré ton innocence dans le but de te racheter envers Allen. Mais si tu as ton innocence tu as l'obligation de répondre à tes devoirs...Si tu ne veux pas finir comme Suman Dark.''

Il plissa les yeux alors que le kendoka se retournait.

''Tu n'aimerais pas voir Allen dans des emmerdes par ta faute, n'est-ce pas?''

Sur ses mots il s'effaça et le japonais tchta.

.

.

Gojyo s'approcha du prisonnier. Il soupira et releva son bras. Il chercha vite fait la veine et s'apprêta à y mettre la drogue. Mais soudain quelque chose lui vient à l'esprit. Ce mec là, la carotte, il était pas là pour rien non? En fait s'il était là c'est qu'il servait à quelque chose au p'tit gros cinglé et son pote le gentleman écervelé non? Donc, s'il se réveillait et arrivait à se casser ce serait un problème n'est-ce pas? S'il se barrait alors ça foutrait même une sacrée merde dans leur petit palais. Il commencerait tous à chercher de tout les côtés. Et grâce à la foule Gojyo pourrait se barrer tranquille.

C'était l'idée du siècle ça mec! Il se mit à rire tout seul et finalement décida qu'il jetterait désormais l'aiguille dans les toilettes. Il ricana encore et tapa dans le dos du légume tout fier pour le rattraper aussitôt alors qu'il tombait en avant.

''Haha faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive une merde avant qu'j'me casse Carotte-kun!''

Il changea de seringue pour y mettre de la nourriture. Enfin ce qui était censé en être, il entent. Une fois ceci fait, il s'assit sur le sol et soupira.

''Je tuerai pour une putain de clope...''

Il se releva, ferma à clef après avoir pris tout les instruments puis se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Genre une chambre c'était un pièce avec un matelas à même le chambre et une penderie avec tout les putains de déguisements dont pourrez rêver un travelos... Ce Tiky avait vraiment un problème.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et les deux histoires continuèrent à s'associer... **_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Oya,**_

_**Ce chapitre est celui où je m'éloigne vraiment du -man manga. C'est aussi celui qui m'a dirigée vers ma conclusion, enfin vous me direz. J'ai un peu galéré pour le chapitre suibant mais bon, voilà il est finit et je vous dit: bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Avalon-curse et judith52370 pour leur commentaire!**_

_**.**_

_**Les commentaires motivent les auteurs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Direction l'autre monde!**

**.**

**.**

_Chapitre 8: Souvenirs_

.

.

''Dit Sanzo...

_Quoi con de singe?''

Le bonze retourna la tête pour voir son abruti congénitaux le fixait en pleure.

''C'est trop triste... Son papa il est mort, et après il revit puis il remeurt... C'est horrible...

_Effectivement?'' La vie des autres ne touchaient pas beaucoup Sanzo.

Il regarda plus loin le quatorzième qui se mordait la lèvre. Il vit une petite larme coulait de son œil et il se posa la question de qui était le vrai méchant ici? Lui ou l'autre illuminé? Sérieusement... C'était quoi ce monde de dingue?

''Sanzo, le monsieur là, il te ressemble un peu!''

Le blond soupira et regarda les images qui sortaient de la bouche de Tim Campy. C'était super prarique d'ailleurs. Un peu comme une télévision portable. Il observa ensuite celui qui semblait être le ''maître'' du jeune Allen et le vit le torturer à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Comme ça il lui ressemblait? Il n'avait pas de dette à refouler lui, il piquer à la trinité. Puis il ne tapait pas à tour de bras ses abrutis de compagnons. Non mais oh!

''CON DE SINGE! TU M'AS PRIS POUR UN TYRAN OU QUOI?'' Hurla-t'il en envoyant un coup d'éventail dans le crâne de celui-ci.

.

.

Tiky soupira devant sa fenêtre. Il s'ennuyait. Au final, le beau roux qu'il avait embarqué en tant que servant personnel ne semblait pas se rebeller plus que ça... Ha la la, ça l'ennuyait un peu ça. Lui qui avait crût à un peu de mouvement, c'était rater. Il soupira encore. Qu'est-ce que Road lui manquait, sérieusement. Il avait tellement envie de la revoir. Sa si mignonne petite Road. Toujours avec le sourire, un peu capricieuse mais une enfant si sympathique. Il soupira encore une fois. Une petite larme sur son œil droit.

''Bha alors, ça pleure un fétichiste?''

Il se redressa en entendant son invité. Il essuya son œil et offrit un sourire charmeur.

''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu blesses mes sentiments tu sais?

_Rien à foutre.

_Et oui il m'arrive d'être nostalgique.

_Génial. Tu as perdu ton chat et tu t'en souviens tout les trente-six du mois c'est ça?''

Tiky lâcha un petit rire.

''Non pas vraiment, plutôt ma sœur disparue et presque tout les jours et en particulier aujourd'hui alors que c'est son anniversaire.''

Sa bouche forma un grand O. Il vit le rouge se grattait la tête, une main sur sa hanche et l'air assez gêné. Désolée choupinet, mais il avait aussi sa petite vie. Il soupira encore.

''Désolé mec, j'pensais pas que... 'Fin j'te voyais comme un connard quoi.

_Comment dois-je le prendre?

_J'sais pas trop. Tu veux en parler? J'suis pas Hakkai mais je commence à être un bon psy, même si t'es pas une meuf.

_Haha, désolé de ne pas être une femme. Et je vais éviter de t'embêter avec toutes ses histoires. Disons juste, que j'attends son retour depuis quelque temps maintenant. Elle a disparu pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait mais, je t'avoue que même si j'aime bien le shônen, sur le coup je lui en veut un peu. Il m'a pris ma sœur.

_Ouaip, je comprend. J'ai mon frangin qui a mal tourné aussi.''

Tiky se reposa sur la fenêtre. Il plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal tournée. Après tout, elle avait agit de façon juste. Ils avaient sauvé Allen à deux de plus. Il soupira. Mais il en voulait quand même au shônen, c'était toujours cette pointe horrible et tellement humaine qui lui dictait de le détester pour avoir été aussi faible que sa sœur en meurt.

''Dit-moi Gojyo, est-ce que tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller dire coucou à celui qui a détourné ma sœur de son bon chemin?

_Ha ça mec, c'est ton choix.''

Un grand sourire de poker s'afficha sur le visage du noah du plaisir.

''On va s'amuser!

_On?'' sursauta Gojyo en devenant blanc.

.

.

''Ouuuaaa! Tu as vu Sanzo, t'as vu comment il grand son marteau! Ça fait comme mon nyôibô!

_Putain mais ta gueule abruti!''

Neah sourit un peu alors qu'il voyait ce que devenait la descendance des bookmans sur les images de Tim. Bha, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

.

.

Kôgaiji observa le grand homme devant lui. Il était habillé tout en blanc, avec un petit chapeau minable qui le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Et puis sa tasse aussi, c'était quoi ce lapin? Sans oublier ses cheveux qui rebiquaient... De façon... grotesques. Cet homme le répugnait...

''Huuum... Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des yokais...

_Il semblerait que-

_Oh! Lenalee j'espère que tu n'es pas avec ce monstre, hein?

_Nii-san!'' S'exclama la jeune fille indignée.

Attend ce truc était son frère? Comment une telle beauté avait pu avoir un frère aussi loufoque? Il pensa à lui et Rinrin... Hum, oui, effectivement. Lui aussi avait une situation familiale étrange. Il secoua la tête.

''Je ne veux rien à votre sœur. Je suis ici pour chercher des personnes.

_Comment sujet d'expérience?''

Il voulait le disséquer? Putain, en plus il fallait qu'il arrive, juste, juste mais alors juste au seul endroit où il y avait un putain de scientifique. Il détestait les scientifiques! Il avait pas assez avec celui de son enfoirée de belle mère? Il pesta.

''Aucune chance que je passe sous vos scalpels. Et j'ai une putain de bandes de cons à retrouver, okay?

_Huuum, et de quelle bande s'agit-t'il?

_Un blond taciturne qui tire partout, un adolescent châtain hystérique qui bouffe de tout, un mec aussi doux et machiavélique qu'un prof et un aux cheveux rouges qui drague tout ce qui bouge.

_Huuum...Inconnue!

_Bien, je pars.''

Il se retourna mais sentit un bras le retenir.

''Grand-frère, je pars avec lui, peux-tu passer ma sortie pour une mission? Je t'enverrai des nouvelles c'est promis...

_Tu t'es enfin décidée à mettre le plan en marche? Tu sais que l'autre grincheux va te chercher si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici un mois, hein?'' Il eut un sourire triste et une tête sérieuse qui étonna Kôgaiji.

''Je pars le chercher.

_Donne moi chaque jour de tes nouvelles!''

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers l'autre.

'He bien, maintenant nous sommes deux à chercher quelqu'un.''

Génial, il avait un boulet en plus.

.

.

Ririn regarda autours d'elle. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était? Elle avait suivi son grand-frère dans le laboratoire de l'autre cinglé. Puis elle l'avait vu rentrer dans un portail bleu fluo et globuleux qui faisait beaucoup de matière. Puis, vu qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul face à la bande à Sanzo, bha elle s'était jetée dedans. Et là voilà dans une ruelle suspecte dont elle ne connaissait rien. Et surtout sans son grand-frère.

Elle devait le retrouver! Son courage bien à elle en poche elle commença à se diriger vers le bout de la petite rue mais une main lui tira son manteau. Elle n'avait pourtant senti la présence de personne ici. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une petite fille la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle avait des grands yeux jaunes et des croix sur son front. Ses cheveux courts et d'un noir violâtre s'emmêlaient sous sa cape d'une qualité assez médiocre.

''Ne sors pas, ils sont encore là et peuvent te tuer.''

Ririn avait les yeux grand ouvert, elle délivra son bras.

''J'ai assez de force pour me battre contre tout le monde!

_Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de te voir morte.''

La jeune yokai fixa l'autre fille dans les yeux. Elle se fixèrent un instant. Ririn fouilla l'intérieur même de son regard. Elle finit par sourire, rayonnante.

''Je te crois!''

La deuxième afficha un petit sourire.

''Je suis Road, Road Kamelot.

_Ririn, enchantée!''

Elles se serrèrent la main et se sourirent toutes les deux.

''Par contre on doit bouger, sinon on va se faire prendre et c'est pas une alternative sympa!''

La rousse hôcha la tête.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et les deux histoires continuèrent à s'associer...**_


	9. Pause

_**/ Oya,**_

_**Alors voilà un petit message pour dire que je prend ma semaine de congé syndical et que le prochain chapitre viendra la semaine suivante!**_

_**En espérant que vous passerai une bonne Toussaint!**_

_**Bye bye bee!**_

_**MikageKun! \\**_


End file.
